Products for preparing cigarettes and other smokeable products are known. For example, see: WO02056714A1, DK177367B, DE3427480A1, GB2124882, and EP1374705A1.
A problem with many existing products is that they are unable to quickly and easily prepare a smokeable product starting with gross sized feed material. It is desirable that there be a portable, easy to use device that can produce a final product in a short a period of time, such as production of a final product in 10 seconds.